kingkongfandomcom-20200224-history
Skull Island Sacrifice
The 'Skull Island Sacrifice ' is a ritual performed by the natives of Skull Island in which they give either a willing or unwilling woman to the giant ape Kong, whom they see as a god. Description During these rituals, the natives of Skull Island kidnap the victim and tie them tightly onto an altar, they then light fires across the length of the wall, to alert Kong of the event. They beat their wooden posts, and they start chanting "Kong", and they then lower their Victim down on the long bridge. Kong arrives soon afterward, and takes his new partner. In October, 1933, a sacrifice was held on Skull Island, during which they gave Ann Darrow, who was on the island to shoot a film with the director Carl Denham, to Kong. It seems Ann was the only woman given to Kong in years who actually survived the dangers of Skull Island, though it is possible this is only because she only spent a day on the island. History Before the Beauty Before the arrival of "Beauty", previous sacrifice rituals have been made for Kong. It is unknown how often a sacrifice is held, but it is known that there have been others before Ann Darrow's/Dwan's, due to the many Skeletons seen when Ann/Dwan is taking by Kong. It is unknown if any of the Native women on the Island are also used as Sacrifices. The sacrifice in all three movies are different. 1933 film After escaping Skull Island after their initial arrival, while on the SS Venture, Ann is kidnapped by the natives that traveled from the Island using a canoe. After returning Ann to the island, she is grabbed by the natives and dragged to the twin doors. She is then tied onto an altar with two stone posts. While tied to the posts, all Ann could do is stand helplessly while waiting for Kong until she was grabbed and lifted by Kong and taken into the jungle. 1976 film Dwan is kidnapped in the same way as Ann. But unlike Ann's capture and return to the island, Dwan was drugged, dressed in a native outfit, and she is then carried past the giant twin doors to the altar. Dwan is then tied to two bamboo sticks, while drugged, using some sort of rope with leaves on them which did not seem very strong. Dwan, due to her still being intoxicated, could not escape the bamboo sticks. Dwan awaited the arrival of Kong and he grabbed her and carried her away. 2005 film Ann's sacrifice is very different from the 1933 and 1976 method. After escaping the island after their first arrival, the natives of Skull Island pursued the SS Venture using their own vaulting poles to vault onto the ship. The natives located Ann's cabin and captured her. Ann is then dragged all the way to the top of the wall, and tied to a bridge which the natives use for sacrifices. A skull necklace is then placed around her neck. She tries to stop the posts from moving, but she is then lowered down to the Altar across the other side. Ann tried to break free of her bonds until Kong arrives after hearing Ann scream. Kong then lifts up Ann, breaks her free of her bonds, and carries her off into the jungle. Peter Jackson's King Kong The Official Game of the Movie You will Awake and tied on the post seeing Ann Hanged in a Bridge and Kong appears and came to get Ann. Carl appears and is going to untie you from those ropes and you will follow Kong and the Natives will spear you, Carl will discuss happened to Hayes they get separated and still alive you will go to the area where a door without one lever Jack will Spear the Bushes in order for him to get the lever but Jack and Carl will be attacked by a Venatosaur Jack and Carl will hide in the cave and watch the Venatosaurus and the Neopede fight, Jack take a Spear and Kill the Venatosaurus and the Neopede but another Venatosaurus and a Neopede appears and Jack kills them both and two impavidus venatosaurus appears and Jack kills it. Now get the lever put it on the post and open the door you will travel to the next level. Trivia * As Jack is tied in the post you can see Carl's Tripod in the small hole it seems that Carl is watching Kong grabbing Ann instead of filming him. * The part that Jack saw Carl and helps him untie the ropes Carl seems have a knife in order for Carl to cut the ropes,As you can see Carl as no knife his using his hands to cut the ropes. * The part that Jack Battles the Venatosaurus and the Neopede to make it a short fight kill the Venatosaurus first then the Neopede.then they're no more Venatosaurus,Neopede and two impavidus Venatosaurus appearing. * The part that jack is tied in the post,if you used a cheat for guns Jack's hands are untied when you still hold the gun and Carl untied you will have four arms the two arms are holding the gun and the other two arms are freed to those ropes. * The part jack is tied in the post,If you cheat for something you can shoot Ann with an spear or shoot her with a Gun she will not die,Instead of her not able to be shoot.and even kong won't kill you if you throw a spear on him or shoot him nothing will happen. * In the 2005 movie, the way Kong takes Ann away, he rips her free from the ropes, in real life this would've ripped both of her arms off and she would've died. Known Participants *Natives *Kong *Female chosen by natives * Ann Darrow * Dwan * Native Chief (Deceased) * Witch King (Deceased) * Ape Masked Man * Sharwoman (Deceased) * Feral Child (Deceased) * Skull Island Pole Vaulterer (Deceased) * Kong Known women given to Kong *Ann Darrow (1933/2005/2013) *Dwan (1976-remake version of Ann) = Category:Events Category:Rituals Category:King Kong Wiki